


Christmas Eve With Marianne

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Church Sex, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, and that's it, pretty plotless fluff piece, sort of to both of those, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Hilda followed, planting her feet heavily with each step. Church was the last place she wanted to be on Christmas Eve. She had planned on cuddling up next to Marianne with hot chocolate and watching some bad Christmas movies. She wasn't necessarily even opposed to going to church with Marianne, but Marianne had sprung this on her at the very last minute. She felt that she had every right to sulk about her lost cuddling time. Of course, this is what she got for not going to London with her parents and wanting to spend Christmas with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Christmas Eve With Marianne

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Hilda followed Marianne into the rec center building that was connected to the church. The old doors groaned as they opened and closed, doing little to keep out the winter chill as they didn't close all the way. Hilda shivered, given little reprieve from the winds blowing outside. The fluorescent lights buzzed overhead, the only sound in the empty entryway. 

"We'll drop our coats off and go find my father," Marianne said, gently tugging Hilda along by her sleeve.

Hilda followed, planting her feet heavily with each step. Church was the last place she wanted to be on Christmas Eve. She had planned on cuddling up next to Marianne with hot chocolate and watching some bad Christmas movies. She wasn't necessarily even opposed to going to church with Marianne, but Marianne had sprung this on her at the very last minute. She felt that she had every right to sulk about her lost cuddling time. Of course, this is what she got for not going to London with her parents and wanting to spend Christmas with her girlfriend.

As they made their way down the hall, the sounds of people could be heard coming from the main hall. The smell of food wafted from the open doors that led to the brightly lit room. If nothing else, Hilda was going to enjoy snacking on a bunch of homemade treats from old ladies.

They entered the coat closet, the noise dampening again. Marianne made quick work of helping Hilda out of her coat, tossing Hilda's coat over her shoulder, and then fixing up Hilda's hair. Marianne seemed nervous. She always was very overly attentive to Hilda when she was. Hilda wasn't sure if it was because she was bringing her girlfriend to a church event or because she was expected to emcee the bingo event happening later. Maybe both. Marianne bit her thumb as she looked Hilda up and down then turned to hang their coats up.

As Hilda watched Marianne shed her coat, she supposed there was one good thing about going to this event. Marianne had dressed up. It was a beautiful ensemble. Marianne had made it herself so it hugged her in all the right ways. The top was a fairly normal black shirt with sheer, puffy sleeves. And the skirt was a beautiful shade of red with candy canes decorating it. She'd even gone the extra mile to do her makeup, the glitter on her cheeks lighting up her face even more. Hilda couldn't lie that if they had stayed home she would've missed out on this version of Marianne. That would've been a tragedy. Though, she also couldn't wait to remove all of Marianne's clothing later. She shivered.

"Be good," Marianne said, tapping Hilda lightly on the head with the card she'd brought along for her father.

Hilda shook her head and cleared her throat, waking up from her daydream. "What makes you think I won't be?"

"We are in a place of the Lord," Marianne continued. In a lower voice, she added, "And I know exactly what you were thinking about. Don't lie to me."

Hilda laughed. "I'll be good. I'll be good. I would never disrespect JC." She did a quick sign of the cross.

Marianne rolled her eyes, unsure if Hilda saying that was a promise or not. "Just not in front of my dad, okay? Please."

"I make no promises. That outfit makes your tits look amazing." Hilda reached out and lightly pushed up Marianne's breasts.

Marianne sighed as she halfheartedly pushed Hilda's hands away. Really, what else was she expecting from Hilda?

The hall was filled with people and completely overkilled with Christmas decorations. Hilda enjoyed Christmas as much as the next guy, but even she couldn't understand having so many decorations. Families of all shapes and sizes were gathered around long rows of tables, eating treats and chatting. Hilda wasn't sure what was awaiting her at the snack table, but she was salivating just thinking about it.

Marianne scanned the room, keeping a tight grip on Hilda's sleeve. "Ah, there!" Marianne said, gesturing vaguely. "He's over there." Her hand slipped down to hold Hilda's as she dragged her through the crowd.

Marianne's father was standing on the far side of the room, talking to a few other older men. As the girls approached, he smiled and waved at them.

"Sorry we're late," Marianne said apologetically. She was quickly wrapped up in a hug by her father and given a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"That's alright, dear," her father responded. "Merry Christmas." He pulled away from Marianne and turned to Hilda. "Hilda, you're looking beautiful as always. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Mr. Edmund," Hilda greeted with a broad smile. She too was given a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas. Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, any time." He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. "And I know you're just being nice, trying to make an old man happy. I know this was last minute."

Hilda waved her hand. "No, not at all. You know I love to see you!"

Marianne was barely keeping her eye from twitching. If only her father knew how hard it had been to drag Hilda's ass down there. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask why there were late or she'd have to explain how Hilda had been acting like a spoiled brat only forty-five minutes earlier. Didn't Hilda know it was wrong to lie?

"Grab yourselves something," Marianne's father continued. "Plenty of stuff to snack on. Any flavor of pie you could want. There's some wine as well. I believe they're going to be starting the games in about half an hour."

Marianne nodded and grabbed Hilda to drag her off to get something to eat. Her father hadn't been lying when he said that there was every flavor of pie one could possibly desire. There were also cookies, cakes, candy canes, hot chocolate, and a whole plethora of sweet treats. An elaborate charcuterie filled with meats, cheeses, and fruits headed the end. Both girls were eager to dig in and Hilda jumped in ahead of Marianne to go first.

"You seem excited to be here," Marianne said pointedly. "I sure do wish you'd had that attitude when I was dragging you out of the house. I didn't know you were so excited to come."

Hilda bumped her hip against Marianne with a light laugh. "Do you want me to be pleasant around your dad or not? I can play either side."

"I choose pleasant, please."

"I figured." Hilda smiled and bumped affectionately against Marianne once more. "Damn, wine though? At the church function? Wouldn't want things to get too wild in here."

"I feel like wine is a staple of church functions."

"I'd prefer some jello shots, personally. But I can get down with wine."

Marianne held in her sigh. "Behave yourself, please..."

Hilda turned to Marianne and squished her cheeks. "Darling, can you please pull the stick out of your ass? I'm not going to ruin Christmas."

"I don't have a stick up my butt," Marianne grumbled.

"Then prove it." Hilda gave her a light pat on the cheek before turning back to finish grabbing the treats she wanted.

Hilda took off back to the table. Marianne sighed and took a moment to collect herself. It was true that she was a bit nervous about Hilda doing _something_ that would get them in trouble, but that wasn't where most of her nerves were stemming from. In the back of her mind, she knew that Hilda was the charming daughter of a rich family. She could work any room she entered and bend them all to her will. She'd purposefully worn a somewhat revealing jumpsuit with a V that cut deep into her chest because, as she had put it, it would, "make all the weak ones easy." Hilda would purposefully have to ruin the evening for things to go wrong. And that just wasn't her style.

What was really bothering Marianne was a tumultuous mixture of bringing her girlfriend to the Christmas mass, having to run an entire bingo event by herself, and the inevitable fact that she would run into some familiar faces that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was unfair of her to channel this worry into making sure Hilda was being good, but Hilda was the one variable she felt like she could control.

She took another deep breath and headed back to the table.

As Marianne settled in her chair, Hilda smiled softly at her. Marianne tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"You doing alright?" Hilda asked. She brushed Marianne's bangs to the side. "I saw you take a couple deep breaths. I didn't mean anything by the stick-in-your-ass comment. And I promise I'll be good."

Marianne nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think. Just a little jittery."

"Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Hilda gave her a gentle rub on the shoulder. Normally, she'd peck Marianne's cheek and hug her, but that seemed inappropriate at the moment. "If you need a break, let me know. I'll make some space."

Marianne smiled. "Thank you. I'm feeling better already."

She was feeling better. Hilda's soft reassurances and her own self-soothing had already quieted her mind. Plus, it seemed everyone else was wrapped up in their own worlds and hardly paying them any mind. They could get through the evening just fine.

Once they had finished their snacks, Hilda stood from her chair and collected their plates. "Want another glass of wine while I'm up?"

Marianne swirled what was left in her cup. It was still about half full. "Um... I think I'm good..."

"You sure? I can drive home if you want to get a little tipsy. I don't plan on drinking any more tonight." Hilda rubbed Marianne's shoulders and Marianne let out a soft moan.

The idea of getting tipsy was appealing, Marianne had to admit. She could already tell that several people around her were on their way and others were well past it. Plus, alcohol did always help soothe her nerves when she was in social settings. Just a little something to soften the voice screaming in her head. Of course, she also tended to be a bit more loose-lipped when she was drunk. It was a double-edged sword.

"Just half," Marianne murmured finally. "Please."

"Coming right up, my love."

Only a minute later, Marianne felt a hand on her back as someone slid into the chair beside her. "Wow, that was—oh..." Her face drew a frown as she noticed who had found his way into Hilda's previously occupied chair.

"Hi, Marianne," said the redheaded boy.

"Hello, Sylvain..."

Sylvain Gautier. He was... a character. Marianne had known him since they were kids. They had gone to catechism together, though that was the only time she had ever spent any real time with him. She had never particularly liked him because growing up he had asked out every girl in their class including her. They all turned him down, of course. They were children and as far as they were concerned boys had cooties. But even then, Marianne had had an extra layer of dislike for him. She had never been able to put her finger on it until she was older.

Nowadays, he was annoying more than anything. She didn't dislike him like she used to, but he still found ways to get under her skin if they talked for more than five minutes. Still, she'd never be so rude as to outright tell him to go away. So she strapped in for whatever ride she was in for.

Sylvain had leaned his arm on the table and his head in his hand. He was smiling in a way that didn't give Marianne much hope for how this conversation was going to go. "So," he purred, "who's your friend? She's really pretty."

Marianne grabbed her glass of wine and took a big gulp of it, suddenly wishing she'd asked Hilda to get her a full cup. She had forgotten that this was the first time that he would ever have seen Hilda as this was the girls' first Christmas together. "Why do you ask?"

"Come now, Marianne," he said, playfully batting at her. "I'm single. What more reason do I need?"

Well, he was going to need a better one than that if he even dreamed of getting Hilda's name out of Marianne. She rolled her eyes. "No date this year?"

Sylvain was notorious for bringing a new girl every year. Marianne and her father placed bets on what the girl he would bring would look like. Apparently, they both would've lost this year. Neither of them would've dreamed he'd come stag.

He shrugged and sat back in his chair. "I know. Can you believe it? That's why you're my savior, Marianne. Bringing such a cute girl to a party like this. I mean, I'd almost think that you two were here together. You don't just bring tens like her to a church event unless you're fucking."

Marianne took another big drink of her wine, emptying the glass. She never knew how to respond when Sylvain said things like that. It was like he was purposefully trying to embarrass her. And maybe he was.

Before she could stammer out a half-assed reply, strong arms wrapped around her neck, and the sweet scent of Hilda hit her. She relaxed into the embrace. Hilda would be able to talk her way out of this one.

"Who's fucking?" Hilda asked. 

Marianne almost smacked her. That was not what she was hoping Hilda would start with.

"You two," Sylvain said.

"Oh." Hilda looked thoughtful. "Are we?"

Sylvain shrugged. "Sylvain Gautier, by the way. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hilda Goneril," Hilda greeted pleasantly. She extended her hand and he took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing her softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

Hilda shook the water bottle in her hand. "Sorry, I'm DD tonight. Just water from here on out."

Sylvain nodded solemnly, his eyes closing as if he were thinking critically about something. "I'm sure you are double d's..." His eyes snapped open. "By the by, if you two are fucking, I'm into that. If you're looking for a third."

Hilda let out a small, irritated laugh. "We aren't. But I will _definitely_ keep that in mind, Sylvain. Oh, but how big are you?"

"On the record, six. Off, eight."

Marianne had no idea what that meant. Based on Hilda's reaction, she didn't either. And Marianne had no desire to find out, though she wasn't sure how to make Sylvain leave. That had never been her strong point.

Hilda shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I only do ten or more."

Marianne blushed brightly. She couldn't believe this was the conversation they were having. Couldn't they talk about anything decently wholesome?

"It isn't all about length," Sylvain said with a shrug. "I've got girth to boot. And you know what they say, it's not the size of the weapon but how you use it."

Hilda laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sylvain, I can see how you ended up here alone. Just tell me the truth."

He smiled. "Well, a true gentleman never reveals his secrets. But if you do decide to take me up on my offer, I will be happy to tell you the honest truth."

"I think it's about time you take your leave," Hilda said with a smile. 

He stood up and bowed overdramatically. "It's been a pleasure, ladies."

Both girls rolled their eyes as they watched him leave. Marianne was happy it was over. Talking about sexual topics wasn't her forte, and it didn't help they were in church. It was like Hilda and Sylvain were trying to embarrass her.

"Did you have to say all that stuff?" Marianne asked quietly.

"I suppose I didn't, but guys like him are fun to tease. They're so desperate and will say anything for a shot. Plus, he didn't seem like a bad guy. A little misguided but harmless."

Marianne supposed that was true. Sylvain, though flirtatious, wasn't a very good pickup artist. And he knew when to throw in his towel. He never pressed situations farther than was comfortable for either party. Despite his desperate facade, he was a decent guy at heart. Marianne just wished he'd show more of his decent side than his indecent one.

"Isn't it almost time for us to get started?" Hilda asked now, changing the topic. "Should we get going?"

Marianne checked her phone for the time. She sighed. "Yep. Let's get going."

Marianne had been roped into bingo calling in an adjacent hall. All of the older folks—and some younger ones—enjoyed the annual Christmas Eve bingo game. It was cutthroat and not an event to be attended lightly. It was the only game the church played that offered prizes for winning so the stakes were high. Being the bingo caller was somewhat of an honor. That, however, did not mean Marianne wanted to do it. Her voice was already breaking from the small bit of talking she'd already done that evening. It was going to be completely shot by the end of the night, she knew full well. Still, it wasn't like she could say no at this point. She and Hilda were already seated at the head of the table, ready to get the game started.

Hilda was being just as pleasant as ever as she handed out cards and chips to the players. She was receiving compliments on her hair, eyes, outfit, and makeup, playing them off with soft giggles and a wave of her hand. She truly was made for entertaining. Marianne wasn't so much jealous as she was in awe of her girlfriend. How Hilda had ever fallen for her, she'd never know. Maybe she liked that Marianne was never going to steal the spotlight from her. That Marianne could believe.

Marianne's eyes wandered up and down Hilda's body as she watched her. Hilda was truly beautiful. She couldn't wait until they were home and she would have Hilda all to herself once again. Just the thought made her stomach turn.

"I think we're ready," Hilda said, giving Marianne a light jab with her elbow. "I see you are as well. But maybe not for bingo." She winked.

Marianne blushed. Was she so easy to read? "We should get started." She straightened up and faced forward in her chair. She just had to get through bingo.

The game started just as average as ever. Hilda spun the cage with the balls in it. She handed the ball off to Marianne. Marianne read the ball out loud. Rinse and repeat into infinity. The monotony of the task soothed Marianne, but Hilda got bored of it rather quickly. She wasn't one to sit in her seat for too long.

"I want to play," Hilda said quietly. She spun the cage and handed the ball that popped out to Marianne. "This is boring."

"B4," Marianne called. She added to Hilda, "You can still play if you want to. You just can't win anything."

Hilda let out a large, overdramatic huff. "Then what's the point of playing at all?"

"N36!" Marianne cast a sympathetic glance at Hilda. She too was bored, but she didn't have much choice in being there. "How can I appease you? You're more than welcome to get up and move around. Go grab some more snacks or something."

Hilda thought for a moment as she handed off another ball for Marianne to call out. "If I do play and I get a bingo, will you give me a special prize?"

"I21!" Marianne cocked an eyebrow at Hilda. "Like what?"

Hilda leaned in closer and whispered into Marianne's ear, "Perhaps I could get to see what pretty lingerie you picked out to wear under your beautiful outfit before the night ends..."

Marianne's face flushed and she gently shoved Hilda away from her. "B-B10..."

Hilda plucked a card from the stack and marked off the number Marianne had just called, a mischievous grin on her face. "Off to a good start."

"Hilda... that's not fair. N41! You know this is a completely random game of chance."

"I'm a gambling woman at heart," Hilda purred. "And I like my odds."

"If I make a card and I win, then what?"

"I suppose you can make your own request then."

Marianne swallowed. If she was being honest, her mind was in a similar place to Hilda's. She knew that Hilda's plans for the evening had involved them getting frisky later. And she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit disappointed that wouldn't be happening. Still, she couldn't just let Hilda get her way like she always did. She'd have to win this game to make sure nothing unwholesome happened at church.

"Marianne, the number," Hilda prompted gently.

"Oh, right. G54!"

The game continued and the evening dragged on. Marianne's voice and will to continue were waning fast. Midnight couldn't come any faster. To top it off, neither she nor Hilda had won. She would've thought one of them was cheating with their rotten luck. At least, she supposed, neither of them winning was better than Hilda winning. 

They were on what would be the last round of the night. Mass was going to start soon and there was one prize left on the table. Both of them were one away from getting a bingo. Hilda rolled the cage and handed the ball off to Marianne. She looked bored at this point, and Marianne couldn't exactly blame her. An hour and a half of reading bingo numbers wasn't exactly the night either of them had had in mind. Hilda hadn't even won a game to get her the promise of a look at Marianne's underwear, not that Marianne was planning on fulfilling that promise anyway.

Marianne read the number out and then looked down at her card. "Bingo," she mumbled, her voice breaking from strain.

Hilda's head snapped up. "You got a bingo?"

"Y-Yeah." She pushed her card over to Hilda to review.

"Damn, you really did," Hilda said in awe. "I thought we were cursed or something. Remind me to not bet any money on bingo."

Someone in the crowd also called their bingo. They brought their card up to get it verified by the girls and were given their prize.

"Alright, everyone," Marianne called. "That's the last game of the evening. Please leave your cards and chips on the tables. We'll come around and collect them. Thank you all for playing. Midnight mass will be starting soon so you can all start heading to the church."

As the people shuffled out of the room, Marianne and Hilda got to work collecting all the pieces of the game. Marianne had a bucket in her hand, sweeping the chips off the tables, and Hilda followed along collecting the cards.

"So," Hilda purred and they walked along, "What's your request?" She gently smacked Marianne's butt with the cards. "Anything fun?"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "We're in church, Hilda. We can't exactly get away with much." 

"I mean, we're alone right now, right?" Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne's waist and Marianne leaned back against her.

"Yeah, but... it's not exactly secluded."

"Is there a better place?"

"There might be..."

Hilda chuckled. "Oh, so there is... Should we visit it?"

Marianne sighed. She really wanted to do something too, but there was no way they'd be able to get away with anything. Even a kiss would be a bit risky. "Let's finish putting everything away and I'll think about it."

The main hall had mostly cleared out aside from a few teenagers cleaning up plates and emptying trash cans. Marianne remembered her days mucking around after the Christmas Eve party with a few of her close friends. It was always fun once the adults were gone. Plus, it counted as community service.

"Hey, Marianne," one of them called.

Marianne stumbled a few steps, caught off guard by being called out to. Hilda slammed into her and pushed her a couple more steps. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, but if you're going to the game closet, can you take those too?" The teen gestured to the stacked up boardgames on one of the tables. 

"Yeah, of course." Marianne stacked the games up in Hilda's arms. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it! Thank you."

Marianne and Hilda made their way to the game closet. Marianne fiddled with the handle before the door finally popped open. She groped in the dark, feeling along the wall until she found the light switch that flicked on the one bare bulb in the room. The closet was never Marianne's favorite place. It was musty and there were cobwebs and dust everywhere. It was right underneath the chapel, so she could vaguely hear the people milling about overhead. 

Hilda leaned against the door, closing it with a soft click. Marianne took the games one at a time from her arms, flitting about the room to put them all away correctly. Silence fell over them.

"So," Hilda said as she glanced around, "there sure are a lot of games in here."

Marianne nodded. Most of them were at least as old as she was. She remembered bringing out this exact box of Chutes and Ladders when she was at catechism. Memories.

Once the last game had been lifted from Hilda's arms and put back on the shelf, Hilda peeled herself off the door. She wandered over to Marianne, catching her around the waist and slipping her hands under her shirt. Marianne shivered. Hilda's cold hands steadily crept up her stomach. She squeezed Marianne tightly, burying her face into Marianne's back.

"This seems like a pretty quiet place for a little kiss," Hilda murmured. "Just a little one to hold me over."

"You're so needy," Marianne said with a light laugh.

Hilda nodded. "I know. Please?"

Marianne turned in Hilda's arms to face her and gave her a kind smile. Hilda was wearing her best puppy-dog pout, the one that _always_ worked on Marianne. Marianne looped one arm around Hilda's neck and, with her other hand, lifted Hilda's chin. It was nothing more than a soft peck on the lips, but Hilda's sigh spoke volumes. Marianne couldn't believe how easy she was. 

"Okay, let's get to mass. Then we can be done with this and I'll be all yours tomorrow, alright?"

Hilda nodded. She slapped her cheeks and looked at Marianne with a fresh fire in her eyes. "I can do this."

Marianne moved to the door and, to her surprise, the handle refused to move. She blinked several times and tried again. The doorknob stayed firmly in place. "Um, Hilda?"

Hilda looked over Marianne's shoulder. "What?"

"It's... stuck."

"Stuck?" Hilda gently moved Marianne out of the way and tried the door herself. She too could not get the handle to budge. "Yeah, that's pretty fucking stuck..."

"I'll call my father." Marianne pulled out her phone. She quickly called her father but was met with endless ringing until the voicemail picked up. "Ugh... he must have it on silent for mass..."

Hilda had a giddy grin on her face. "Well, if we're trapped in here with no hope of anyone finding us until after mass..." She grabbed Marianne's hands as she trailed off.

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Hilda..."

"Think about it. It's fate! Come on. God's will and all that."

Marianne raised an eyebrow skeptically. "God wants us to have sex underneath the church?"

"He's done way weirder shit. He literally told Moses to build a boat and take all the animals on it or whatever!"

Marianne took in a breath to reply but froze. Hilda had been so confident in her statement that it completely caught her off guard. "It..." She could barely form the words. "It was literally called Noah's Ark... It was Noah."

"Details," Hilda said with a wave of her hand. "What's your answer?"

Marianne bit her lip. It was awfully convenient that the door was stuck, she couldn't deny that. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought Hilda had done it on purpose. Of course, Hilda, as crafty as she was, wouldn't have known this door would stick. Either way, they were now in a quiet, secluded location where no one would bother them for the next hour. Marianne wasn't sure she could make the adult decision here.

"If you can... get me in the mood," Marianne murmured, "I'll see if I'm up for it."

Hilda smiled and pressed Marianne against the door. "You say that like it's even going to be a challenge."

Hilda started to kiss down Marianne's throat, her lips caressing Marianne's delicate skin. Marianne let out a soft sigh as her hips pushed forward into Hilda. Hilda couldn't hold back her smile. Marianne was too easy sometimes. Her hands reached around Marianne to cup her ass and bring her in tighter. Marianne's breathing became heavier, her hands gripping tightly to Hilda's shoulders. She was already in the mood it seemed. 

Hilda lifted Marianne's shirt, and Marianne let her without hesitation. She buried her face in between Marianne's breasts, kissing her and breathing her in. Marianne was so lovely and warm, and she smelled strongly of peppermint. Her bra was one of the cute ones that Hilda had bought her for her birthday, and Hilda couldn't help but feel a little giddy at that. She continued to kiss Marianne's chest, toying with Marianne's nipples over her bra.

"H-Hilda," Marianne gasped as Hilda bit her roughly. It was going to leave a mark. "Nothing above the collar p-please..."

Hilda nodded and continued working her magic. Her lips made their way back up Marianne's neck to reconnect with Marianne's lips. Marianne was such a good kisser. She was always so soft and matched Hilda so effortlessly. Hilda wanted to kiss her forever, dragging the moment out as long as she could. Unfortunately, they were on a schedule. She'd have to hold off on slower foreplay for another time. Her hand had made its way under Marianne's skirt and wiggled into position between her legs.

Marianne moaned and dug her nails into Hilda's shoulders. She broke their kiss to tilt her head back and sink into Hilda's rhythmic touch. "Ah... A-Already?" 

Hilda smiled. "Seems like you're ready. And we're kinda on a time crunch if we want to do more than makeout. You're not always the quickest. I'd prefer not to leave you hanging, though I also don't make any promises."

Marianne cupped Hilda's face in her hands, squishing her cheeks. "You talk too much."

"I suppose my mouth is better for other things."

Hilda pulled Marianne deeper into the room, figuring they shouldn't have sex right against the door. She pushed Marianne up against the shelf in the back of the room and went back to kissing and feeling her body. Her kisses dipped lower and lower as she sunk to her knees. Her hands slid slowly up Marianne's thighs until she came to her spandex. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of the shorts and the underwear Marianne was wearing, pulling them lazily down to Marianne's ankles. Marianne hummed softly as Hilda's hands glided back up her legs.

Marianne leaned back against the shelf as best she could, spreading her legs and balling her skirt up in her fist to lift it out of Hilda's way. Just feeling Hilda's warm breath against her skin made her moan. It was almost embarrassing how much she wanted this. Apparently, the circumstances weren't enough to dissuade her hornier side. She covered her mouth as Hilda licked up her inner thigh to her center.

Marianne relaxed against the shelf as she fell into Hilda's comfortable rhythm. The sounds of her soft whimpers mixed with the hymns that were melting through the ceiling from the congregation above. She was sure she was going to go to Hell for this, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to care. If she was going, so was Hilda. She couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else than by Hilda's side. Plus, the road to Hell had way more sloppy oral than Heaven did and, at the moment, that seemed like the much better option.

Hilda focused her attention on Marianne's clit, leaving plenty of space for her to slip two fingers inside Marianne. Marianne let out a startled peep and bucked forward, pushing Hilda's fingers deeper inside her. She looked down and made eye contact with Hilda. Did she have to look so sexy and mischievous at the same time?

Marianne's body felt amazing. Until she'd met Hilda, she hadn't known her body could feel so amazing. Hilda's tongue caressed her in all the right ways while her hand pushed and pushed, bringing Marianne closer and closer to the edge. Just as she was thinking she wanted more, Hilda picked up her pace and intensity.

Marianne dropped her hands, burying them into Hilda's hair. "Shit," she mumbled. She rarely ever swore, even during sex, but Hilda was practically killing her. She wasn't sure how long they'd been going but she was going to finish soon. She buried Hilda's face deeper into her, barely able to keep her moans at a reasonable level.

"C-Close," she managed to choke out. "D-Don't st-stop. Please."

Of course, she knew Hilda wouldn't stop. Hilda pressed harder, her mouth and fingers working in tandem to finish Marianne off. Marianne could feel it building up inside her. She looked down once more at Hilda, buried beneath her skirt. 

Marianne jerked back, slamming against the shelf and knocking several of the games to the floor with a loud clatter. Her mind could barely register it as she doubled over Hilda, her legs shaking and almost becoming unable to hold her up any longer. The noise she made was strangled, caught somewhere between not wanting to make a sound and being unable to hold herself back from making one.

She leaned back against the shelf as Hilda pulled away from her. She could barely breathe. Hilda, too, was completely out of breath as they stared at each other. Marianne knew they were thinking the same thing. Did that really just happen? And, had Hilda really just given Marianne one of the best orgasms she'd ever had in the game closet of the church?

The door handle jiggled. The girls sprung apart and Marianne was just able to kick her underwear off the floor and held behind her back before the door opened. Hilda was still dabbing at her chin with the back of her hand when Sylvain entered the room.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two women. "Am I interrupting something?"

Marianne shook her head quickly. "Th-The door... stuck. We were stuck."

Sylvain looked back at the door. "Oh yeah, this door sticks pretty bad and it's near impossible to open from inside. Well, good thing I heard those games fall. Would've never known you were in here!"

Marianne nodded. She'd given up the one phrase that her brain could muster. Sylvain was still looking at them as if he was expecting something else, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, mass ended," he said. "Just now. So... um, guess you missed it."

"We could hear it just fine," Hilda said pointing at the ceiling. "Marianne said some really nice prayers." 

Sylvain nodded. "Right. Well, everybody's packing up to go home, so you should hurry and clean up."

"Thanks, Sylvain," Hilda said with a bright smile. 

"See ya around then." He stepped out of the room, pointedly leaving the door ajar so they could leave as well.

Marianne let out a large sigh. Her heart was pounding and not just because she had came. "He heard everything, didn't he?"

Hilda shrugged. "He didn't ask to join so he probably didn't."

Marianne groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

Hilda hopped to her feet and pulled Marianne's hands from her face. "On the plus side, I think that was some of the hottest sex we've ever had." She leaned in to kiss Marianne, but Marianne slapped a hand over her mouth before she could make it.

"Later. We have to get everything cleaned up before we're locked in here all night."

Hilda laughed. "You say that as if that could be the worst thing to happen to us and like we didn't just have super amazing sex."

Marianne opened her mouth to speak but closed it again promptly. She frowned. "Clean up."

"Yes, ma'am." Hilda started to pick up the games.

Marianne pulled her underwear and spandex back on, situating her clothing again. She brushed her skirt out and turned just as Hilda finished putting all the games away. They left the room without a word.

"So do I get a round two at home?" Hilda asked as they were grabbing their coats. "I'm a little pent up now. You can't have all the fun."

Marianne nodded. "Yeah. Your early Christmas present."

Hilda blinked as she slipped into her coat. "Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas."

Marianne smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"By the way, do you have a mint or gum or something? I still taste like your pussy."

Marianne's eyes widened and she abruptly headed for the exit. "I'm breaking up with you!"

Hilda laughed and took off after her. "Wait, Marianne! I love you! Don't leave me!"


End file.
